ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Finale, Part 2 (BTSF)
Season Finale Part 2 is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force, and the second part of the season finale. It is the last episode of the first season. Plot LAST TIME ON BEN 10: STUPIDITY FORCE We see a evil sorta room. There is a fire in the middle of the room, and Upchuck Norris, Clancy, General Lfhater and a Happy Cow came. (Master): You have come. As I expected. (Master): I have called you all here, because you all FAAAAIL. (Master): NOW YOU IDIOTS, ATTACK HIM AGAIN! (Happy Cow): Everyone together? (Master): No you idiot. Everyone once at a time. He won't expect it. (Lfhater): Oh.....OH YEAH (Master): GO! (Upchuck Norris):.......now? (Master): YES YOU IDIOTS (Ben): YAY LET'S WATCH SOMETHING NEWZ FLASH (News Reporter): BALLOONS ARE ATTACKING EVERYWHERE END OF NEWZ FLASH (Ben): HUMUNGOUSAUR Humongosaur grew in mid air, and landed on Upchuck Norris. (Upchuck Norris): OH POOP (Humongosaur): DIEEEEEEEEEE He jumped on him. (Upchuck Norris): I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE (Humongousaur): Oh really? (evolves) ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR He kept jumping on him, and then went off him and fired a lot of missles at Upchuck Norris. (Upchuck Norris): STOOOOOOOOP NEWS FLASSSSSH (Reporter): A vicious gang of villains are attacking! A bug-guy-monster thing, a happy cow, a balloon and a awesome bearded dude are destroying places for no apparent reason! AHHHHHHH THE END OF THE NEWS FLASH Clancy, Happy Cow, Upchuck Norris and Lfhater were going to the evil place, and had NRG tied to rope and held by Clancy like a balloon. They reached the place with the chair. (Master): Well is he dead? (Clancy): Um well... we didn't know what to do with him.... so we tied him to a rope and used him as a balloon. Now you can kill him. (Master): Oh. (NRG): (wakes up) Huh... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE WHY AM I FLOATING AND TIED UP (Master): Ben Tennyson. We meet again. (NRG): Wut. (reverts to human) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE FLRGHBGRFBHRGF Ben fell down, and pulled the rope off him. (Ben): NOW WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU (Master): What? Don't you remember me? (Ben): Nope. The chair spun, and the evil master was revealed. (Ben): IT'S.... MY FOURTH GRADE TEACHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 WHICH IS NOW THEME SONG (Ben): YOU'RE.... MY FOURTH GRADE TEACHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Master): YES WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REPEAT THAT (Ben): But seriously, Mrs. Harris? My old math, history, and science teacher? (Upchuck Norris): Wait... Mrs. Harris? You mean she's a girl? (Happy Cow): Um... we called her "him" about twice. (Ben): We always knew you were a man. (Mrs. Harris): What? (Ben): Oh wait. (Mrs. Harris): I made this team of villains to DEFEAT YOU FOR MAKING MY YEAR AS A FOURTH GRADE TEACHER IMPOSSIBLE (Ben): ARE YOU CRAZY (Mrs. Harris): Well, yes. And after spying on you for some time, I also discovered your Ultimatrix has something that I need. (Ben): THEN YOU WILL NEVER GET IT. (transform) RATH! Rath punched Clancy into the wall, and hit Upchuck Norris too. He popped Lfhater, and ran away. (Mrs. Harris): GET HIIIIIIIIM! Clancy and Happy Cow flew after Rath. Rath punched them away. He smashed a hole through the building and looked up at the sign. (Rath): THIS IS MY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL? WTFUDGE? Rath ran back to the home. (Rath): GWEN KEVIN BAD NEWS CLANCY HAPPY COW GENERAL LFHATER AND UPCHUCK NORRIS ALL WORK FOR MY EVIL SCIENCE HISTORY AND MATH TEACHER IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL MISS HARRIS WHO WANTS MY ULTIMATRIX FOR THE FORCES OF EVIL AND SHE ALSO WANTS TO KILL ME AHHHA AHHH HELP MEEEE (Randomdude): Uh.... (Rath): OOPS WRONG HOUSE Rath ran to the right house. (Rath): GWEN KEVIN BAD NEWS CLANCY HAPPY COW GENERAL LFHATER AND UPCHUCK NORRIS ALL WORK FOR MY EVIL SCIENCE HISTORY AND MATH TEACHER IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL MISS HARRIS WHO WANTS MY ULTIMATRIX FOR THE FORCES OF EVIL AND SHE ALSO WANTS TO KILL ME AHHHA AHHH HELP MEEEE (Gwen): WOOOOOOOW (Kevin): Your fourth grade teacher? Seriously? (Rath): LISTEN! I DUNNO WHY BUT SHE WANTS TO KILL ME! (Kevin): Everyone wants to kill you. (Rath): Shut up. IN THE EVIL PLACE, AKA BEN'S ELEMENTARY SCHOOL (Mrs. Harris): YOU FAILED STOPPING HIIM! (Clancy): HE WAS TOO QUICK! (Mrs. Harris): Last time... you defeated him when you were all together. So I guess... (Happy Cow): What? (Mrs. Harris): COME HERE EVERYONE Everyone came. (Lfhater): I AM STILL POPPED Mrs. Harris fired a laser from her hand and repaired Lfhater. (Upchuck Norris): Now what? (Mrs. Harris): Stand together. (Happy Cow): Okay... Mrs. Harris fired a laser at them. (Everyone): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DUN DUN DUUUUUUN MEANWHILE (Rath): I'm scared. (Kevin): You beated all of them twice, why are you so scared? (Rath): I'M SCARED OF MY TEACHER (Kevin): Oh... Police cars were heard outside and destruction was heard. (Rath): What's going on outside? Rath ran outside, and saw a something was creating destruction in Bellwood. It was covered in smoke, and when the smoke cleared a huge fusion of Clancy, Upchuck Norris, General Lfhater and Happy Cow. (Fusion guy): I AM GENERAL LFCLANCYCOW NORRIS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING GENERAL LFCLANCYCOW NORRIS, RATH WILL BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF YOU! (GLN): IMPOSSIBLE! I AM FOURTH UPCHUCK NORRIS! Rath jumped off a building and stuck his claw in his belly. GLN didn't pop, and he fired a giant tarantula to battle Rath. (Rath): RAHHHHHHHHHH Rath cut off all the tarantula's legs. (Rath): NOW DIE Rath jumped and punched GLN, and GLN flew backwards. Rath started punching GLN, but then GLN punched Rath backwards into a wall. (Rath): RATH MAD! (transform) WESTERN CORN ROOTWORM! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OF YER! (GLN): I don't believe it. (WCRW): YEEHAW WCRW started firing from his cowboy guns. GLN flew up, and fired balloons at WCRW. WCRW blew up the balloons. (WCRW): BALLOONS AIN'T GONNA STOP ME! GLN flew around WCRW, and using Upchuck Norris powers ran super fast, and created a tornado. WCRW flew around in the tornado and crashed into a wall. (WCRW): SON OF A GUN! WCRW rooted himself to the wall, and fired corn at GLN. GLN ate the corn, and made it into popcorn. He shot the popcorn back at WCRW. WCRW lifted up his cowboy hat and protected himself. WCRW climbed up to the roof, and summoned a huge worm. GLN cut it into two. (GLN): HAPPY COW, HAPPY COW, PLAYS WITH YOU ALL DAY (Everyone in Bellwood): HAPPY COW, HAPPY COW, FOREVER WE WILL PLAY FOREVER...... (GLN): ATTACK THE WESTERN CORN ROOTWORM! (Everyone in Bellwood): WE WILL OH LORD HAPPY COW UPCHUCK NORRIS The people started climbing the buliding to attack WCRW. (WCRW): I ain't wanting to hurt you guys and gals, I just wanna battle him! (shoots) NOW SCRAM BEFORE I BE KILLING YOU (People): WE MUST OBEY HAPPY COW (WCRW): OH SHEEP! WCRW fired worms to crawl on the people. (People): EW GROSSS They went off the building, (WCRW): YEEHAW (GLN): RAHHHHHH GLN flew towards WCRW, and punched him. WCRW flew backwards into a building. (GLN): I AM INVINCIBLEE GLN created a powerpunch, squashing WCRW at the wall. (WCRW): DAGNAMMIT! I'm guessing Western Corn Rootworm ain't enough....(transform) EK! (evolves) ULTIMATE EK! (GLN): I AM FOURTH EKBEATER! (UE): GAH I'M SICK OF YOU Gwen and Kevin came. (Kevin): What the fudge? (UE): FINALLY Where were you guys! (Gwen): Uh... (Kevin): ... (UE): UGH WHERE IS EGGY (Eggy): BAGAHK Eggy fired a explosive egg at GLN. (GLN): YOU! (Happy Cow voice) Who is that? (Upchuck Norris voice) HE BEATED ME AND LFHATER LET'S KILL HIM (Clancy) ALRIGHT (Kevin): Is that- (UE): A combo of General Lfhater, Happy Cow, Upchuck Norris and Clancy? Yes. (Kevin): WOW. GLN fired helium at UE. UE flew up, and created a spoon shield. He fired a flame pineapple at GLN, burning his beard. (GLN): RAHOHWOAHWOHSAOHS GLN grew huge, and grabbed UE. He threw UE into a building and grabbed him. (GLN): NOW TO BRING YOU THE THE MASTER (UE): Balloons...(evolves) INFINITE EK! Infinite Ek flew out of GLN's hand, and fired a pineapple tree. GLN ate the tree. (IE): NUUUUUUU (Gwen): LASERUS FIRO! A laser appeared and hit GLN. (GLN): Oh I forgot you. GLN took Gwen and Kevin too. He held IE with his tongue. (IE): AHHHHHH GLN flew super fast towards the elementary school. He threw Gwen, Kevin and IE down there. (IE): I CAN STILL ESCAPE (Mrs. Harris): YOU CAN'T Mrs. Harris created an image of IE's weakness. (IE): I'M MELTING (Mrs. Harris): (shuts off image) IF YOU LEAVE I WILL SHOW YOU THIS. AGAIN. (IE): Ok. (Gwen): So you are Ben's teacher. I remember you. (Mrs. Harris): Oh Gwen Tennyson? I remember you. One of the better students. (Gwen): Yeah. (IE): OK GET TO THE POINT (Mrs. Harris): GIMME YOUR ULTIMATRIX (IE): No. Way. (transform) LURNIT! POOP I WANTED HUMONGOSAUR (Mrs. Harris): Like I expected. Mrs. Harris fired lasers at Lurnit. Lurnit flew in the air, and the walls started to melt. He moved the walls towards Mrs. Harris. (Mrs. Harris): No freaking way. Mrs. Harris stopped the walls from melting, and fired a fireball at Lurnit. Lurnit was smashed at the wall. (Lurnit): GRAH I HATE THIS ALIEN (transform) UPCHUCK Upchuck ate a desk and threw it at Mrs. Harris, who melted it. (Upchuck): HOW ABOUT HELPING ME HERE? Kevin absorbed the floor and punched Mrs. Harris. Mrs. Harris pulled off the concrete off him, and made monsters to battle Kevin. Kevin absorbed metal and defeated the monster. (Mrs. Harris): GENERAL LFCLANCYCOW NORRIS! TAKE CARE OF THESE TWO HUMANS! The Gourmand is mine. (Upchuck): OH POOP Upchuck kept eating stuff and firing it at Mrs. Harris, but she kept melting them.Mrs. Harris pinned Upchuck to the floor. (Mrs. Harris): NOW FOR THE ULTIMATRIX Upchuck de-transformed. (Ben): AHH WTFUDGE (Voice): BAGAHK! The door was exploded. EGGY CAME TO SAVE DA DAY! (Eggy): Gahkbak. (Ben): EGGYYYYYYYYYYY Eggy fired an explosive egg at Mrs. Harris. Mrs. Harris was hit. (Ben): Come on Eggy, let's get out of here. Ben ran with Eggy, but Mrs. Harris woke up. She fired a laser, and Ben's Ultimatrix fell off. (Ben): OH NO YOU DIDN'T (attempts transformation) OH POO (Eggy): BAGHK Ben held Eggy and Eggy fired explosive eggs. Mrs. Harris created a shield and took the Ultimatrix. (Ben): NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Mrs. Harris): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! (transforms into Humongosaur) NOW WITH THE ULTIMATRIX I AM INDESTRUCTIBLEEEEE She pounded Ben into the ground. A lot of times. (Mrs. Harris): YESSS! (transforms into Lurnit) I AM IN MY REAL FORM! (Kevin): She's a Lurnit? (Mrs. Harris): Yes. (GLN): NOW WHAT? (Mrs. Harris): NOW TO ULTIMATE POWER! TO THE BELLWOOD HIGHSCHOOL! (Kevin): Why would they go to Bellwood High? (Gwen): This day has been weird enough. GLN dropped Kevin and Gwen, and flew away. (Gwen): Ben! They went to the hole, and saw a crushed Ben. (Ben): Gwen... Kevin.... I have something to tell you... (Kevin): What? (Ben): I am not (coughs)... ask Eggy about Infin-(dies) (Gwen): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Kevin): About Infin? (Gwen): Infinite Ek? (Kevin): Eggy, what about Infinite Ek? (Eggy): BAGAHK Eggy started running out of the building, and Kevin and Gwen after him. He ran towards the building where Ben battled as Western Corn Rootworm. (Kevin): Now what? SOMETHING APPEARED FROM THE SHADOWS. (Gwen): Ahh! It's- It was Infinite Ek. (Infinite Ek): Oh hey guys. (Kevin): I thought you died. (Infinite Ek): I DIED??!?!?! (Gwen): Apparentally. (Infinite Ek): Oh then this plan worked. (Kevin): What plan? (Infinite Ek): WELL WHILE I WAS FIGHTING GENERAL LFCLANCYCOW NORRIS.... Flashback shows of the battle with GLN, with Ben as Infinite Ek. GLN held Infinite Ek in his hand. (Infinite Ek): I cloned myself and send the clone to the pineapple universe. Then I returned. I was scared she would kill me. (Gwen): Wow. At least you are alive. (hugs him) How about reverting to human? Your spikes are hurting me. (Infinite Ek): KK (reverts to human) Now what? (Kevin): Mrs. Harris and GLN are heading towards Bellwood High. I dunno why. (Ben): WHATEVER THEY ARE DOING I WILL STOP THEM (transform) WAYBIG! He ran towards the Bellwood high-school. Mrs. Harris was floating there as Lurnit. She entered the high-school. (Lurnit): YES! GLN entered too. Waybig ran towards the school. He threw the roof away. (Waybig): Whatever you want, YOU AREN'T GETTING IT (Lurnit): I thought I killed you! Eh whatever. (fires laser) Waybig ducked. Then he fired a laser too, and both lasers battled. Mrs. Harris's laser won, and Waybig was sent at the floor. Lurnit then flew towards Waybig. Lurnit fired a laser, and Waybig clapped, smashing Lurnit. (Lurnit): No freaking way. Lurnit created a super-powerful laser, and blasted Waybig far away. (Waybig): TOO WEAK... MUST EVOLVE (evolves) ULTIMATE WAY BIG! Ultimate Waybig crushed Lurnit. Lurnit pushed the fist up, and created a huge fireball. Ult. Waybig flew up, and avoided it. He then fired a laser from his eyes, and Lurnit was smashed into a wall. (GLN): Do you want me to help? (Lurnit): NO! HE'S MY STUDENT AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM! Lurnit created a tornado. Ult. Waybig stopped it, and used telekinesis to smash a boulder into Lurnit. (Lurnit): ENOUGH!!!! Lurnit created electricity waves which short circuited the Ultimatrix, making Ben return to human. (Lurnit): NOW TO FINISH YOU, ONCE AND FOR ALL! (Ben): NOOOOOOOOOOO Ben looked to the side, and saw a small orange hair. The orange hair glowed, and the Ultimatrix suddenly did too. (Ultimatrix): NORMAND DNA UNLOCKED. MALFUNCTION NO TWO UPCHUCK NORRISS CAN EXIST AT THE SAME TIMEGHSJGJASKG (Ben): Wuuuut. (Lurnit): SHUT UP AND DIE (Ben): (transform) UPCHUCK NORRIS! WOAH. I AM EPIC. (GLN): IMPOSSIBLE! NO TWO UPCHUCK NORRIS CAN EXIST AT THE SAME TIME! (UN): Maybe because you aren't Upchuck Norris. You're fourth Upchuck Norris. I am whole Upchuck Norris. (GLN): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UN flew up and created a power punch, blasting Lurnit into a wall. (Lurnit): Impossible... (Upchuck Norris): It is. UN created more power punches, and squashed Lurnit. UN landed, and ran super fast around Lurnit, creating a tornado. (GLN): WE'LL HELP YOU MASTER GLN tried to approach UN. (UN): You can't. Even if you are part Upchuck Norris you cannot touch me. It is how the big bang was created. (GLN): NOOOOOOOOO UN created an energy ball and fired at Lurnit. Lurnit stopped the energy ball, and UN created an earthquake. He created a rock tornado and threw it at Lurnit. Lurnit couldn't stop it. (Lurnit): IMPOSSIBLE! I CONTROL SCIENCE, MATH AND HISTORY! (UN): I don't follow these rules. And then UN charged a huge energy blast at Lurnit. Lurnit was hurt, and smashed under ground. (Lurnit): Ow.... Upchuck Norris made her revert to human, and took off her Ultimatrix. He made the Ultimatrix turn into dirt. (Mrs. Harris): I will get my revenge, Ben Tennyson. EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO (disappears) (UN): Woah. (reverts to human) I AM EXHAUSTED! (GLN): Now that you are not Upchuck Norris, I can kill you! (Gwen): Not so fast. UNFUSIO! (GLN): WHAT? General Lfclancycow Norris unfused and became Upchuck Norris, Clancy, Happy Cow and General Lfhater. (Upchuck Norris): Well, I can kill you. (Ben): Now that your leader is gone, you don't have any interest to kill me. (Clancy):..... he's right. (Happy Cow): Yeah. The bad guys went home. (Ben): Wow... that felt more like a season finale. (Gwen): That was amazingly epic. (Ben): A NEW ALIEN WOOHOO (Kevin): And you sorta destroyed half a town. (Ben): Eh who cares. (Eggy): BAGAHK (Ben): Let's go home. They went home. LATER IN ANOTHER EVIL PLACE There was another evil place with a huge chair. (Stupid Voice): Have you brought me the potion? (Mrs. Harris): No.... sorry master... (Stupid Voice): I trusted you... you know I am going through puberty now... (Mrs. Harris): I'm sorry... master. The chair turned, and was revealed to be... JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THE END OF SEASON 1!!!!!!!!!!!! Aliens Used (by Ben) *Rath *Western Corn Rootworm *Ek *Ultimate Ek *Infinite Ek *Lurnit *Upchuck *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Upchuck Norris Aliens Used (by Mrs. Harris) *Humongosaur *Lurnit Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy Villains *Mrs. Harris *Clancy *Upchuck Norris *Happy Cow *General Lfhater *General LfClancyCow Norris Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes